1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to projectors and, particularly, to an optical engine and a projector having the same with effective heat dissipation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to reduction of the size of projectors, the density of generated heat in the projectors increases quickly. As a result, performance and reliability of the projectors will be influenced if heat dissipation is not effectively provided, and the service life span of the projectors may even be shortened. It is known that the optical engine is a main heat source in a projector, hence, how to discharge the heat generated from the optical engine effectively is a great challenge to designers in related fields.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an optical engine and a projector having the same with effective heat dissipation which can overcome the above-mentioned problem.